


like stars and starting over

by Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue
Summary: It was early when Teyla slipped out of the bed and walked silently across the hotel room floor to stand on the balcony.
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/Elizabeth Weir
Kudos: 4





	like stars and starting over

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered today that some of the SGA fic I wrote under the Amitee pseud was still kicking around LiveJournal, so I figured I'd toss it up here.

It was early when Teyla slipped out of the bed and walked silently across the hotel room floor to stand on the balcony. The streets below were quiet, and the few cars she did see seemed to be heading towards the mountain. Elizabeth had explained that most of the SGC's staff lived in the surrounding area, and that it was largely a military town. This Teyla understood, much more than the people on Earth, who seemed to separate the parts of their lives so that the people they lived with were not the same as those with whom they worked, and thus, did not share their joy.

"I understand that every culture is different," she had said to Elizabeth, "but I cannot comprehend having no sense of extended family made up of people who are not your relatives. Is there no sense of community here?"

Elizabeth had thought about it for a moment. "To most people, family means only those you're related to by blood or by marriage. At least in this country, a lot of the idea of clan has faded." And then she had smiled. "But to some, your family is who you choose it to be."

Now, Teyla looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth. She was still asleep, the pure white sheet drawn up around her shoulders. She had apologized for them having to stay in a hotel; Simon had sold their house, she said, and she hadn't gotten a new place yet. Teyla had assured her she did not mind.

They were leaving on the Dedaelus in forty-eight hours. The last of the SGC briefings had wrapped late last night, after a week of long days filled with meetings about mission reports, supply requirements, and personnel changes. Every detail of every off-world mission was brought up, questioned, debated, and ultimately filed away. With each passing day, Teyla understood more and more the bureaucracy within which the Atlantis personnel were required to operate, and felt most of it pointless. She understood order; she understood rules and law; however, it pained her to see every decision Elizabeth had made called into question. She wanted to shout at these men in their uniforms that they had not been not there, and could not possibly understand. But it wasn't her place. She answered the questions that were asked of her, corrected an occasional detail when she knew it to be wrong, and otherwise simply listened.

Arms slid around her waist, and Elizabeth's chin hooked over her shoulder. "What are you standing here thinking about?" she murmured sleepily. "It's barely light, come back to bed."

Teyla pressed her cheek to Elizabeth's. "I was thinking about all the talking that has been done these past few days. Does it really accomplish anything?"

"Sometimes. There are a great many events in Earth's history that would not have happened if not for people being willing to talk." Elizabeth kissed her shoulder softly. "This isn't quite the same, but it’s procedure. I had to do the same thing to the people who worked for me when I was in charge of the SGC."

"You handled it much better than I think I would have." She squeezed Elizabeth's hands.

"You'll learn," Elizabeth replied, and Teyla understood. "Breakfast? Then I'll show you the town?"

"That would be nice."

They showered and dressed; Teyla made the bed despite Elizabeth's laughing protestations. Then, Elizabeth drove to a place she said served great American-style breakfast foods. It was almost empty, and Teyla looked around curiously before sitting down across from Elizabeth. "Do many people come to these kinds of places?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Especially on the weekend, but we're here early enough to miss the crowd." She looked down at the menu. "Do you need me to explain any of these things?"

"I think I can figure most of it out," Teyla replied with a grin. "I will have to try some coffee, though, after listening to Dr. McKay go on and on about how he wished there was some left in the city."

"It's on the supply list," Elizabeth groaned. "I don't know what more he can ask. Next time he'll want me to bring back his cat!"

They gave their order, and then Elizabeth looked at her seriously. "Teyla, about last night…"

"Was it not pleasurable?"

Elizabeth flushed slightly. "It's not that."

"Then what?" She was genuinely confused. "You are my friend, and we found comfort in each other. I was not given to understand…" she paused for a moment, biting her lip, "that you required commitment before becoming intimate?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Is that what you think? No, no, Teyla. I don't. It's more than I-" She stopped while the waitress set down two cups and filled them with coffee. Teyla watched her intently, not wanting their conversation to slip away. "It was unexpected," Elizabeth confessed finally, “and I worry that it changes things."

"I would do it again," Teyla insisted, a little shocked at her own boldness, but meaning it nonetheless. She picked up her cup and sipped hesitantly. It was much like the tea she was used to, strong with deep flavor, but it was slightly bitter. Not unpleasant. She watched as Elizabeth added cream to hers, and tried to understand her point of view. Many of the expedition members were unusually occupied with what other people thought of them, something she was not used to. "Are you worried what people would think of us?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth sighed. "And I'm afraid our friendship would be lost if it did not end well."

"Why are you worrying about an ending when we've barely begun?" Teyla asked softly, and reached for Elizabeth's hands. But she was stopped by the arrival of their breakfast, and drew her hands back into her lap.

Elizabeth smiled. "Only you would think of that, and you're right." She picked up her fork. "You're right," she repeated. Her eyes searched Teyla's. "I feel a connection with you that I didn't before."

"And I with you." She looked down at her plate, trying to decide what to taste first. "Earth people call this sausage?" she asked, holding it up on her fork, and Elizabeth started to laugh. "There is so much I have to learn about this place," Teyla admitted.

She felt Elizabeth's foot press against hers underneath the table. "You'll learn," she said. "I'll help you."


End file.
